Making My Way To You
by XxXSimply CerebalXxX
Summary: *On Hiatus* Mickie's move to Smackdown wasn't the easiest, and her recent break up just made things harder. But what happens when Triple H's brother enters her life? Can he help her and vise versa? Aaron-Paul/Mickie
1. Chapter One: First Impressions And Getti

**Summary: **Mickie's move to Smackdown wasn't the easiest, and her recent break up just made things harder. But what happens when Triple H's brother enters her life? Can he help her and vise versa?

**Paring: **Mickie JamesXAaron-Paul Levesque (Mickron)

**Rating: **T for now (language, ect)

**Disclaimer: **Vinnie Mac owns the WWE, it's superstars, divas, ect. I solely own Aaron-Paul Myles Levesque, aka 'The Future' Skylar James Helmsley

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Making My Way To You**

**Chapter One: First Impressions And Getting To Know Each Other**

***********~*~*~*~*~*~**

Mickie James sighed quietly as she grabbed her bags from her rental car and made her way to the entry way of the arena. Things hadn't been easy for her since her transfer to Smackdown. She was criticized and ridiculed by her fellow divas for her supposed weight gain and she also recently broke up with her boyfriend. As she closed the trunk, she noticed a guy standing by the entryway. She didn't get a good look at him, she just saw the back of him. Once the security guard let him in, she sighed again. With her bags in her hands, she made her way to the door and into the arena.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

After getting her things into the diva's locker room, Mickie made her way to the canteen. Once she entered, she saw a guy there, leaning against a wall. At first, she thought it was the guy from earlier. _No, your just imaging things, Mickie…._ she thought. But when she looked at him again, her breath was taken away. He had to be well over six feet tall, long brown hair, which was in a ponytail and a goutee. His ears and left eyebrow were pierced. He was dressed in a Property Of University Of Missouri Tigers Athletic Club hoodie, stone washed blue jeans and boots. He also had ear buds in his ears as his head bobbed to the music he was listening to.

She was going to introduce herself to him, when Paul Levesque, better know as Triple H, entered the canteen. He saw Mickie and smiled. "Met my brother yet?" he asked as he motioned to the guy leaning against the wall.

Her eyes went wide. "He's your brother?" she asked.

Paul nodded. "Yep."

She shook her head. "No I haven't."

"Well, let's get you two introduced." he said as he walked over to his brother. **"HEY AARON-PAUL!"** he shouted as he tapped him on the shoulder. Aaron-Paul's eyes opened, reveling their hazel luster. He took out the ear buds and smiled at his brother.

"Man, Paul. I'm not deaf, you know." the younger of the two replied, his voice was slightly gruff, and had a hint of a southern drawl to it. His attention was then diverted to the brunette diva that was there. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Mickie James. He turned off his mp3 player and put it in the front pocket of his hoodie.

_Damn, I knew Mickie James was hot, but this doesn't even do her justice, she gorgeous! Wait! What am I doing! I should stop staring! She might think I'm a pervert.. _

"Aaron-Paul, I'd like you to meet Mickie James. Mickie, this is my younger brother, Aaron-Paul Myles Levesque." Paul said as he introduced the two. Aaron-Paul groaned slightly and rolled his eyes when Paul mentioned him by his full name.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss James." Aaron-Paul said as he flashed a smile at her.

_Damn, that smile is sexy and it makes my heart melt. And he's hot too! Wait! Mickie, what are you thinking? You just met this guy!_ She shook her head and then returned the smile. "Pleased to meet you as well, Mr. Levesque." She replied as she held out her hand. The two shook hands as Paul looked at his watch.

"I'd hate to leave you, Aaron-Paul, but I have to go find Shawn."

Aaron-Paul nodded, but he knew what his brother was up to. "Ok Paul. I'll look for you later. Plus, I want to see my nieces." he said with a smile.

"Sounds good. I'll see you later, Aaron-Paul. And you too, Mickie." he replied as he left. Now it was the two of them.

"You want to go some where and talk?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah that sounds good." she replied as they made their way out of the canteen.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

The two made their way to the food court and got themselves something to eat. Then they made their way to a table. Aaron-Paul sat his food on the table and made his way to where Mickie was, and pulled out the chair for her.

"Why, thank you. Your quiet the gentleman, Mr. Levesque."

He blushed slightly. "Thank you Miss James, it was how I was raised. And please, in the future, just call me Aaron-Paul."

She nodded as she sat down. "Just as long as you call me Mickie." she said.

"Deal." he replied as he sat down.

She smiled at him as she started the conversation. "So, tell me about yourself, Aaron-Paul."

"What would you like to know?" he asked as he took a drink of his water.

"Well, start at the beginning." She suggested.

"Ok. I was born on St. Patrick's Day in 1981. Of course, my older siblings are Lynn and Paul, but my parents weren't expecting me."

"They weren't?" Mickie asked.

Aaron-Paul shook his head, "Nope, after Paul, they didn't plan on having anymore children. But when they found out that they were pregnant with me, they decided to have me."

"So what was it like growing up?"

"I was your typical kid growing up. I was in the boy scouts and took up martial arts. When I was in high school, I was in basketball, wrestling, and football, as well as straight a student. I was able to get a full scholarship at,"

"Let me guess, The University Of Missouri?" she asked as she pointed at his hoodie.

"That would be correct." Aaron-Paul continued. "As I attended, I was athletic in basketball, wrestling, and football, while I studied for Psychology and Criminal Justice. That's where I met Nikita."

"Who's Nikita? Your girlfriend?"

"Was my girlfriend."

"What happened?"

"Everything was going great. Upon my graduation, she, well," he started to get chocked up. Mickie took her hand and placed it on his. "Aaron-Pail, you can tell me." she said with a comforting smile.

He nodded as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "About a year ago, Nikita found out that she had terminal cancer, and had less than six months to live. She fought so damn hard, and there was nothing I could do…" He started to cry again.

"Aaron-Paul, sweetie, there's no way to stop death. But, what you can do is keep all the memories of her inside your heart." she suggested with a comforting smile.

He nodded. "Will do, but there's more. Nikita never won her fight with cancer. It devastated me, and sent me on a downward spiral. I tried to commit suicide by slashing my wrists and overdosing on pills."

Mickie gasped as she placed her hands over her mouth. "On the way to the hospital, they almost lost me. And at the hospital as well. I was in a coma for a month. Once I awoken, I made a conscious decision."

"And that was?"

"To go get help at a rehabilitation center, and then I decided to become a born-again Christian, but don't worry, I won't cram my beliefs down your throat. Of course, I have Shawn and my family to thank for their support. As well as you."

She looked confused. "While I was in rehab, I would watch you on Raw, and it go me back into the sport that I so dearly missed, so in a sense, you also helped me save me from myself, and for that, I've forever thankful." he said with a smile.

She was touched. She blushed slightly. " Your welcome. So, what about did you do about college?"

"I had just a semester left, so once I got out of rehab, I went back and finished. It was the best decision I've made since my conversion."

"So, you ever had a thought about wrestling?"

"Yep, while I was in college, I met someone who was attending Killer Kowalski's school. So I spent my summer training under his tutelage. The I went to England, Germany, Japan, Mexico, and Australia for additional training, as we as learning kickboxing, judo, karate, boxing, and some MMA, which I incorporated into my wrestling move sets. I then wrestle around the states until Vince gave me a call. You?"

"Well, I was born in Richmond, I'm the oldest, along with my sister, Laytoya. Growing up, my father had taken me to see wrestling matches, and my favorites were Ricky Steamboat, Ric Flair, and Randy Savage."

Aaron-Paul's eyes went big. "No way! Same here! "

Mickie grinned. "Right on! One thing we have in common. My grandmother got me interested into horses, and riding, so that's been my passion ever since I was younger. After high school, I started to wrestle all around the states, in KYDA, SHIMMER, ROH, and TNA, where I improved on my strength, stamina, and conditioning. Then I got the call up to join OVW, where I tuned my craft, and after being in OVW, I was offered to come up to the WWE. And the rest is history." She said as she started to eat.

"And for college?" Aaron-Paul asked.

"I have a few degrees in business management."

"Cool, cool." Aaron-Paul said. "Um, I don't mean to pry, but what about your relationships. The only one I knew about was Ken Doane." Aaron-Paul said. Mickie looked at him with a sad look on her face. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's cool. I was just curious." he replied.

Mickie shook her head. "It's find. Well, before Ken, I was dating Adam Birch, or better known as Joey Mercury. Then after Ken, I had a very short fling, if you want to call it that with John Cena, and then one with Cody Rhodes, and now I just broke up with my last boyfriend, Jake." Now she was the one that had tears running down her face. Aaron-Paul took his thumb and brushed away the tears.

"A beautiful woman like you should never cry." he said with a smile. That comment made her blush and smile at the same time. So of the lunch was spent as Aaron-Paul and Mickie kept looking at each other every once in a while. After they were done. Aaron-Paul got up first, and pulled out the chair for Mickie. She was still in awe of his gentlemaness, she had never met a guy like that. She once again thanked him as he grabbed the trays and discarded them into a nearby garbage can. He then turned to the brunette diva.

"So, what's next?" he asked.

"Well, I have a show to get ready for, and you have a pair of nieces that have been dying to see you." Mickie mused.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

Aaron-Paul nodded as he looked at Mickie. "You want to do something after the show?" Aaron-Paul asked.

Mickie blushed as she shook her head. "I'm sure after my match, we can find a restaurant to go and eat, and to get to know each other more." She suggested.

Aaron-Paul nodded. "Sounds good and good luck in your match."

The two shared one last look as they disappear from each other's sights.

*******~*~*~*~*~*~**

**In The Next Chapter: **Aaron-Paul spends time with his family, and then he runs into some old friends, and what happens when Maria trys to find out who Mickie's 'mystery man' is?

**R&R Please!**

**Till Next Time……..**

**XxXSimply CerebalXxX**


	2. Chapter Two: Family Reunion And Surface

**A/N: **Thanks goes out virdanaln9 to for my first review! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Making My Way To You**

**Chapter Two: Family Reunion And Surfaced Feelings**

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

Mickie took one final glance at Aaron-Paul before he disappeared around the corner, she quickly fanned herself.

"Oh my god, he is so hot! I wonder if I have a chance with him? Or if he even likes me?" she said to herself as she made her way back to the diva's locker room, where Maria was. The former Raw backstage interviewer turned wrestler was her only friend on the Smackdown roster. When the door opened, she turned around to see Mickie, who's cheeks were a little red, and she had a big smile on her face.

"Hey Micks." Maria said She then noticed the smile on her face. "What's with the smile?" she asked. But before Mickie could respond, Maria figured it out. "You met someone?" she asked.

"Am I making it that obvious?" Mickie asked, her cheeks once again turned red and she couldn't stop smiling.

"OH! Details!" Maria exclaimed as she motioned Mickie to the chair next to her.

"Um, let's see. He's tall, tan, gorgeous, educated, eyes, along with a smile that would make any girl's heart melt, and his voice, oh my god Ria!"

"What about his voice?"

"It's slightly gruff, but you can't tell, cause it has a hint of a southern drawl, kind of like Matt Hardy."

"Is he single?"

Mickie bit her lip. "He had a girlfriend that he met in college, but she died last year because she had cancer."

"Oh my god!" Maria exclaimed. "I know who your talking about! Aaron-Paul Levesque!"

Mickie looked at her best friend. "How do you know him?"

"Remember when you had to take time off because you and Ken had to do some wedding stuff?" she asked. Mickie nodded her head, wishing she could forget about that time of her life. "Well, while you were gone, Paul brought him up to Raw."

"For?"

"To see some old friends, Ric, Shawn, Dave, Randy, and John."

"On my way here, I was thinking if there was any chance of us being together."

"Whoa, slow down girl. You should take baby steps with Aaron-Paul. Get to know him first, see if there chemistry between you two."

"Well, we did have lunch, we talked, and I suggested going to dinner after my match, which means, **OH MY GOD! MY STUFF IS BACK AT THE HOTLE!** Ria, could you be a dear, go back to the hotel and grab the bag with my good clothes?"

Maria nodded. "Sure thing Micks. I'll even help get you ready for Mr. Levesque." Maria said with a smile.

"Thanks Ria. I'd have no idea what I would do without you." She said as Maria left the divas locker room.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

Aaron-Paul was whistling some song that was stuck in his head as he was heading towards the locker room that Paul and Stephanie were at. Once he got there he knocked on the door and waited.

"Who is it?" he heard Stephanie's voice.

"A very long and overdue visit from your favorite brother-in-law." Aaron-Paul replied. The door opened and Stephanie's eyes went big.

"Aaron-Paul! It is you!" She said as she hugged her brother-in-law. "What brings you here?"

"Can't a guy see his family without the interrogation?" he mused as Steph tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh, and before you ask, Paul knew I was coming, but I told him not to tell anyone, I wanted to surprise y'all. So don't be mad at him."

"Mommy I'm…**UNCLE AARON-PAULY!**" Aurora, Aaron-Paul's oldest niece exclaimed as she ran to him. Aaron-Paul smiled as he picked up his niece. "I've missed you, Uncle Aaron-Pauly." she said as she started to cry.

"I've missed you as well, kiddo." Aaron-Paul replied as he too was crying.

"Mommy said that we couldn't visit you when you were in the hospital? Why?" the little girl asked.

"Well, because I was in pretty bad shape and your mom didn't want you to see me like that." he explained as she nodded. He then turned to Steph. "Where's Murphy?" he asked.

"I just laid her down for her nap You want to see her?" Aurora had found her way in front of the TV and was watching some cartoons

"You have to ask?" he mused. Steph just shook her head. "Your such a smartass, just like Paul." she replied jokingly.

"What can I say, I always wanted to be like him, sort of." he replied as he followed Steph to the backroom, where Murphy was sleeping. Aaron-Paul looked down at her. "Man, she looks just like Aurora when she was a baby." Aaron-Paul commented.

"I know." Steph said as she looked at her brother-in-law. Ever since he came in, he had a huge smile on his face. "What's with the smile, Aaron-Paul? Did one of the diva's get your interest? Like a certain brunette from Richmond?"

"Damn Steph, am I **THAT** transparent?" he asked as he blushed slightly. "Yeah, thanks to my brother, better known as your husband, introduced us. When then had some lunch and then she then suggested that we go out to a restaurant after her match, which mean, **SHIT!**" he cursed under his breath. "I have **NO IDEA** where we are going! Which way to the diva's locker room?" he asked.

"Down the hall from here, take a right, it will be on the right side. There's a sign that says _'Diva's Locker Room'_."

Aaron-Paul nodded as he took off his hoodie, just now realizing that he was getting warm. He took a deep breath and was about to leave, when he felt Aurora tug at his pant leg.

"Yes Miss Rory?" he asked.

"Are you coming back to travel with us" she asked.

Aaron-Paul looked at Stephanie, who gave him a nod and a smile. He returned the smile and looked down at his niece. "Yes, little Princess, I'm back, for good!"

"Yay!" Aurora exclaimed as she hugged Aaron-Paul. "You're the bestest uncle ever!"

Aaron-Paul laughed. "Just don't let Uncle Shawn hear you. He might give me some good old Sweet Chin Music." he gave his niece a kiss on the cheek. "I should be back in a bit, but if not, I will be at the hotel. Maybe if I can convince your parents, I can take you and Murphy to the museum tomorrow?" he asked.

"That would be awesome! Can we mom?" Aurora asked

"I'll talk to your father about it." Stephanie told her daughter.

"And maybe Auntie Mickie can come with us also?" she asked as she looked at Aaron-Paul.

"I'll mention it tonight, but I have to roll for a bit. Be good for your mom. I love you Princess."

"I love you too, Uncle Aaron-Pauly." she replied as he left

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

Aaron-Paul didn't have any troubles finding the diva's locker room. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Who is it?" a voice asked. Aaron-Paul recognized it as Maria's.

"An old friend." he simply stated as he could hear Maria squeal from behind the door. The door swung open as the brunette diva jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"Um, Ria?"

"Yes AP?"

"Um, I can't breath." he said.

"Oh yeah right. I'm sorry. I mean, I haven't seen you since, well."

"Yeah that was the last time I saw most everyone that wasn't family." he said with a heavy sigh. "Is Mickie here?" he asked.

"Yeah come one in, she's just getting warmed up for the show." Aaron-Paul noticed that she was in a corner doing stretches, she even did the splits for a moment. Oh, the thoughts that were going through his head. He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She took the ear buds out and turned around. Her face lit up when she saw him. But now she had a even better view of him. Underneath the hoodie that he was wearing earlier, he had on a simple black shirt, which clung on every muscle in his arms, chest, and abs. She also noticed an array of tattoos on his arms, mostly looked tribal and medieval. "Hey." she said almost breathlessly.

"Hey, back at you. I'll make this quick, but for the dinner thing, do I need to dress up?"

"Nice but not to fancy." she replied.

"Ok cool. I'm going to run back to the hotel to grab a change of clothes, and then I'll be back for your match. Deal?"

"Deal." Mickie replied, almost in a love struck tone. Aaron-Paul winked at her and he left the diva's locker room.

"Ria, I think I'm falling in love with him." she said with a smile.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

Aaron-Paul made his way down to his Eagle Talon. As he started the ignition, he stopped and looked down at the dashboard. Sitting there was an old picture of him and Nikita, it was one of many they had taken, because the right one was going to be used for their engagement announcement.

In the glove compartment, was his grandmother's engagement ring. He had already gotten Nikita a ring, so this was a back up and it fitted her finger like a glove.

"I think I'm in love..." he said to himself.

He then quickly shook those thoughts as he started the car and drove to the hotel.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

**In The Next Chapter: **While they are getting ready for their big 'dinner date', Aaron-Paul and Mickie get advice from their friends on what the should or should not do, and how to be better with their emotions.

**R&R Please!**

**Till Next Time……..**

**XxXSimply CerebalXxX**


	3. Chapter Three: Plans, Preparations And A

**A/N:** Thanks to Kellia Girl for the reviews! They were awesome! Enjoy the next chapter!

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Making My Way To You**

**Chapter Three: Plans, Preparations And Advice**

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

Smackdown was a few moments away, and Aaron-Paul was wondering aimlessly through the halls, when he ran into someone.

"Watch where you're walking!" Aaron-Paul recognized that voice. It belonged to the wrestler formally known as Y2J, Chris Jericho, or as a few select knew him, Chris Irvine.

"Is that any way to talk to an old friend, Irvine?" Aaron-Paul asked.

Chris's eyes went big. "Levesque? Is it really you?"

"Who were you expecting, the pope?" he asked as he approached one of many former mentors, and not to mention one of his closest friends. He extended his hand to Irvine, who gladly shook it.

"Um, sorry that I snapped at you. It's been a long and shitty day."

"It's cool, Irvine. Now, let see, all we need are Reso, Copeland, oh, and Dave as well, and then we have the whole gang here," Aaron-Paul said. Chris looked at Aaron-Paul, he then circled around the young man.

"Ok, first off, Irvine your creeping the fuck out of me by doing that, and second, is there something on my face?"

Chris smirked as he turned to the group. "Who thinks they can guess the diva that captured the heart to the brother of the king of kings? Anyone? Whoever can will get a free reservation at the newest Italian restaurant in town, DiDonna's, and Levesque, you can't play." he replied with his patented Jericho smirk.

Aaron-Paul just shrugged as the three men looked at each other as Dave stepped, knowing the answer. "It's Mickie James."

"Hah! You sir, are correct!" Chris said as he handed Dave a reservation sheet, but there was no name on it. Dave looked at it and frowned.

"What's wrong, Dave?" Aaron-Paul asked.

"I would love to take Mel there, but with her recent injury, yeah it's a no go." he looked at the other guys.

"Sorry, me and the girlfriend have plans." Adam said as Jay and Chris nodded in agreement. All eyes focused on Aaron-Paul. "Ok, Ok, I'll take it. I haven't had Italian in a while." he conceaded.

"And it's one of Mickie's favorite food."

"She also likes roses, so go for the best bouquet you can get."

"Um, guys. I'm not sure I'll have time to get that all done. I still have to get ready, Mickie's match is second on the card." he rambled on.

"No worries, we can help!" Adam said.

"Really?

"Yeah man, your like a little brother to us." Dave replied.

"Ok, here's the plan. Aaron-Paul, you go get ready. Dave, you go to the restaurant and make sure that everything set up, the whole nine yards." Chris said.

Dave nodded as he left.

"Jay, go to a local flower shop and get some white roses. I've heard that they are her favorites."

Jay nodded as he left.

"I'd hate to ask you to help Adam, but since your still rehabbing…"

"He can help me." Aaron-Paul suggested. "You know, giving me tidbits of knowledge about Mickie, nuggets of wisdom. "

"Alright, now that we have a plan, let's put it into action! It will be a night to remember." Chris said with a smile as the group of men left the soon to be future WWE Superstar standing in the empty hallway.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

After her match, Mickie made her way backstage and sprinted to the locker room, where Maria was waiting for her. She bolted past her best friend and quickly changed out of her wrestling gear and was in the shower. After a quick shower, she quickly dried herself and wrapped a towel around her body and one around her head. She then sat down and dried her hair.

_What to wear…_ She thought to herself. After picking out a outfit, she had laid it out on a nearby table. She quickly changed. She then turned to Maria. "Ria, will you help me with my makeup?" she asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." her friend replied as she started to do Mickie's nails and Mickie started to put on her makeup.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

Aaron-Paul emerged from the shower, as he looked at the two shirts that were laying on a bench in front of him. After picking which shirt he wanted to wear, he quickly dried himself and made a quick costume change. He was dressed in a black button down shirt, with dragons and flame designs, black cargo jeans, and boots. As he was trying to figure out what to do with his hair, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said, and as the door slowly opened, it revealed his visitor.

"Hey Paul, what's up?" Aaron-Paul asked.

"A little birdie told me that you have a date with one Mickie James." Paul said as he nodded to Adam.

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't start! This is your first date since Nikita's passing, isn't it?"

Aaron-Paul lowered his head and nodded. "She reminds me so of her." he replied in a hushed tone.

Paul sighed as he sat next to his brother. "Aaron-Paul, I'm sorry that I get on you, but it's been a year, and you need to move on. It's not healthy to just train and wrestle, and live as a hermit. Mom, Dad, Lynn, myself. Everyone's been worried about you." Adam nodded in agreement.

"I appreciate it Paul, I really do." he said as he got up.

"Remember to take things slow with Mickie. And everything should work out. You two were made for each other." Adam added.

"Thanks man. Now if you two will excuse me, I have a diva to go pick up." he said as he got up, with a smile.

"Good luck little brother." Paul said as Adam nodded. Aaron-Paul then left the locker room.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

As Mickie was braiding her hair, there was a knock at the door. "Ria, could you get that?" she asked.

Maria nodded as she opened the door. "Oh, hey Aaron-Paul."

"Hey." he replied with a nod. "Is Mickie ready?" he asked.

"Um, I think she will be in a few minutes." she replied.

He nodded again. "Well, I'll be waiting in the hallway." He was about to leave when he remembered something. "Oh, wait a sec, Ria." he said as he handed her a few things. "These are for Mickie. I hope she likes them." he said with a smile.

"Oh, Aaron-Paul! Your such a sweetie." Maria replied as she took the items. "I'm positive she will like them."

"I hope so. See you later." he said with a wave, and as Maria closed the door. "Micks, look at what he got you." she replied as she revealed a bouquet of white roses and a stuffed horse. Mickie's eyes twinkled as a smile formed on her face.

"They look lovely." she replied as she took the bouquet and smelled them. "And smell lovely as well." She then turned her attention to the stuffed horse. "Ahhh, he's so cute." she took the horse in her hands and hugged it slightly. "And so soft as well."

"Micks, I'm saying this as your friend, but you need to bag Aaron-Paul as soon as possible, before any of the other single divas do. He's what you need, he's the kindest, sweetest, most caring guy out there and is willing to do anything to make a girl happy. And I wouldn't be doing my job as your friend by telling you to go for it. If you don't, you might regret passing up on a good thing." Maria said.

Mickie nodded as she grabbed her denim jacket and purse. "Wish me luck?"

Maria simply smiled. "You won't need it." she replied as Mickie stepped out of the diva's locker room.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

Aaron-Paul was leaning against a wall, ear buds and all, listening to one of his favorite bands, Skillet. He had just found one of their new songs called Hero, and he was humming some of the lyrics.

He then opened his eyes to see Mickie standing there. Man, their first meeting stunned him, but this, this took the cake, so to speak. She was in a black halter top, blue denim jeans, heeled boots, and a denim jacket. She also had her hair as braided pig tails, silver dream catcher earrings, a necklace, bracelets, and a hint of make up and perfume that pretty much sealed the deal.

"Wow, Mickie, you look, beautiful." he said speechlessly as he slipped on his leather jacket.

She blushed slightly and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "That's for the roses and horse. You look handsome." she said with a smile.

The kiss made him blush. "I'm glad you liked them. Are you ready?" he asked as he offered her his arm.

She smiled as she nodded. "Yes I am. Where are we going?" she asked as she linked her arm with his.

"An Italian place that opened a few weeks ago. Chris had a reservation for it, but no one was able to take it."

"So you did. How did you know that I liked Italian, roses, and stuffed horses?" she asked.

"I guessed." he grinned as they made their way to the parking lot and to his car. He opened the door for her as she got in. He then went to the driver's side and drove of.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

**In The Next Chapter: **Aaron-Paul and Mickie finally go on their dinner date! What will happen?

**R&R Please!**

**Till Next Time……..**

**XxXSimply CerebalXxX**


	4. Chapter Four: The Big D

**A/N: **Thanks goes to QueenRayne32! Keep the reviews coming y'all! Here's the next chapter! Oh! And if y'all can help me think of a name for the paring, I just have Mickron right now, but if you have any ideas, please submit them! Thanks! Here's the next chapter!

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Making My Way To You**

**Chapter Four: The Big D**

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

Aaron-Paul and Mickie had just arrived at the restaurant, DiDonna's. After parking, Aaron-Paul went to open Mickie's door for her. She smiled as she got out. The pair made their way to the front door, where Aaron-Paul opened the door for Mickie. She walked through as he followed her.

After the were shown to their table, Aaron-Paul pulled out a chair for Mickie. She started to cry a bit.

"I'm sorry, Aaron-Paul, but I've haven't been treated this good, well, in a while." she replied as she wiped her eyes.

"Like I said, it was how I was raised." he said with a smile as she sat down. He than made his way to his chair, Once they had ordered Aaron-Paul opened the conversation.

"So, I heard that your crossing over to music?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes I have. My first single will be released in February, and the album in March."

"So you know what to get for me for a early birthday present." he mused her. She giggled. "Well, that's another thing we have in common, music."

Her eyebrow arched slightly in interest." Back at Mizzu, me and a few guys got together and formed a band called Sudden Impact."

"Where did you guys sing at?" she asked.

"Local clubs, coffee shops, wherever we could get gigs. We slowly started to get a cult like following and many thought we could make it mainstream, but we wanted to stay true to what we represented. Small, Local, Kick Ass, In Your Face, Rock Music." he said with a smile.

Mickie smiled as the waiter brought their food. "Thank you." she said. The waiter than made his way to Aaron-Paul, and sat his plate in front of him. "Thank you." Aaron-Paul grabbed his napkin and placed it on his lap, he then said a short prayer, "It smells awesome." he said as Mickie nodded in agreement and then they started to eat.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Do you mind I asked you about your beliefs?" she asked.

"No, go right ahead."

"Well, you said that your born again, right? But you seem so calm and collective, like nothing ever bothers you."

"Ok, long story short, while I was in rehab, I had a few visitors, one you might remember as RVD, Rob Van Dam." he replied as he did the RVD Thumb point, which got a giggle out of Mickie. "Anyways, Rob has a Zen philosophy, which I felt could help me physically, mentally, and spiritually. And it did. Shawn and Rebecca were also big helps, as well as my family and extended family. They've helped me mold into a better person. And like I stated earlier, I'm not going to cram them down your throat, it's just not my style." He replied with a smile.

_Wow, good looks, has his priorities in check, sound mentally, physically, and spiritually, a singer, college graduated and multi time collegian champion, a master of many forms of martial arts, MMA, and boxing, and wrestling, a loving caring, kind, and sweet guy. Dare I say, I'm TRULY falling for Mr. Levesque?_

_How Mickie couldn't have a boyfriend is hard to me to fathom. She's gorgeous, intelligent, athletic, has her future set whenever she's done with wrestling, not only with college, but as a TV star and singer. She's the complete package…_

Their thoughts were interrupted by the waiter, who brought the check. Aaron-Paul reached for his wallet and grabbed his credit card. He handed it to the waiter as he left. "So, what do you say we take a walk on the beach after this?" he suggested.

Her eyes lit up as she nodded. "I would love to."

"Oh, and one more thing. I was going to take my nieces to the museum tomorrow, and Rory **INSISTES** that Auntie Mickie comes. Are you interested?" he asked.

She smiled again. "I would love to."

He returned the smile as the waiter brought back their check. Aaron-Paul signed the slip and left a nice tip. With that done, the two left the restaurant to go on their walk.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

The pair found a nice spot on the beach as they walked up and down the coast lines.

"It's so beautiful out." Mickie said as she admired the stars.

"True, but not nearly as beautiful as you, Mickie." Aaron-Paul said.

"Aaron-Paul, your going to make me blush."

"For what, the millionth time?" he mused. "Seriously thought. Why no guy has picked you up is beyond me. I mean, if I had a chance with you, I would go for it."

"Really? Is that some coded way of saying that you like me?" she asked as she stopped him. Her hand was tracing the designs on his shirt as her brown eyes looked deep into his hazel ones, as if she was looking for an answer.

"Well, yes and no." She blinked and looked like she was about to cry. "Hear me out. You had just gotten out of a relationship. I have no way in hell of thinking that you are ready to jump straight into another one." He then took her by the hand. "I do…like you, maybe love. Because as I stated before, you saved me from myself and got me back into doing what I love to do best, and that's to go out there and perform for the great fans of the WWE Universe."

He took a deep breath, then wiped a tear from her cheeks. "Also, I've said a beautiful girl like you should **NEVER** cry. I will bide my time and wait. It will give us a good opportunity to get to know each other, get a feeling, and once, and only, once you are ready to date again. I'll be here, waiting."

She smiled as she squeezed his hand tightly. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Aaron-Paul chuckled softly. "Call me crazy, Mickie. But I believe in my heart of hearts that you are my one, my soul mate. Maybe I should stop rambling before I scare you…"

But before he could finish, the brunette diva was on her tiptoes, she was eye to mouth with Aaron-Paul. She placed her hands on his cheek and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. He was shocked, but at the same time thrilled. His arms wrapped themselves around her petite frame as they shared this kiss, in which, Mickie had discovered that Mr. Levesque had a pierced tongue. And she had some rather dirty thoughts that were turning in her head, but she would save them for later. Once they had broken, she looked at him.

He blinked his eyes a few times. "Damn, kiss me like that a few more times and we might not have to wait so long." he mused. Mickie laughed as she looked at her watch.

"It's getting late, would you mind driving me back to the hotel?" she asked.

"Ok course, milady." he said as he bowed to her. She giggled again as they made their way back to the parking lot of the restaurant.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

Once they were back to the hotel, Aaron-Paul escorted Mickie back to her room. "Well, I hoped you hade a good time, Mickie?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled. "I haven't had a night like that forever."

"That makes two of us." he said with a yawn. "Damn, I better get some sleep before it gets too late. With one hyperactive niece and a little one, tomorrow will be draining."

Mickie giggled as she took Aaron-Paul by the hand. The next thing he knew, there was her name and number, with a few hearts. "Call me in the morning, tiger." she said with a wink as she disappeared behind the door. Once it was closed, she got changed, she unbraided her hair and put it in a messy pony tail. She changed into a black tank top and black hip huggers. She drifted off to sleep, thinking of a certain someone.

Aaron-Paul, with the biggest grin in the world, made his way back to his room. After a quick shower, he changed into a pair of track sweats and a old Triple H 'Game Over? You Damn Right I Am Over!' shirt. After taking his hair down, his head plopped on the pillow, tomorrows events were the furthest thing from his mind, all he could think of was a certain diva from Richmond.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

**In The Next Chapter: **After Their big dinner date, Aaron-Paul and Mickie realize that they DO have strong feeling for each other. How can their friends and family help? And how will the museum trip go with Aaron-Paul's nieces?

**R&R Please!**

**Till Next Time……..**

**XxXSimply CerebalXxX**


	5. Chapter Five: Day Out With The Girls Par

**A/N:** Thanks goes out to Purple-Dinosaurs-13 for the review! Funny thing, I was thinking of Mr. Tatum for the basis of Aaron-Paul! Great minds think alike! Here's the chapter will be a two parter! Enjoy!

***********~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Making My Way To You**

**Chapter Five: Day Out With The Girls, Part One**

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

The sun peaked through the shades of Aaron-Paul's room, he grumbles slightly as he shifted and threw the covers over his head. A few minutes later, his alarm went off, making him groan once again. Deciding not to fight it, he threw the covers off of him and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. He got up and went to the bathroom. He then looked in the mirror. He had thought of cutting his hair.

_Heh, might as well do it today, and give Miss James a surprise. _he thought as he started the shower. A few minutes later, he emerged, water was wither dripping of his body, or rolling off the muscles. He dried his hair and the wrapped another towel around his body. After deciding what to wear, he quickly changed. He then texted Paul.

_Message To: Paul_

_From: Aaron-Paul_

_Morning big bro! I have to do something before I take the girls, but it shouldn't take me long. I'll get a hold of you when I'm done._

_Aaron-Paul_

He then looked at his hand, it had Mickie's number, and he was able to make out the number. He quickly programmed it into his phone. He then got dressed. He put on his old Mizzu basketball jersey, a pair of blue pants, and a pair of shoes. He left his hair down, and once he was done getting ready, he packed up and left the room.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

After checking out, he made his way to the car, he pulled his phone out and texted Mickie.

_Message To: Mickie_

_From Aaron-Paul_

_Hey, it's Aaron. I have to do something before we go to the museum, but it won't take long. Want to do lunch? Get back at me! :)_

_Aaron-Paul_

Grinning, he slipped the phone into his pocket and unlocked his door. As he was getting in he heard someone yell. "Hey, Aaron-Paul!"

He turned his head, it was Phil Brooks, better known as CM Punk.

"What's up, Phil?" he asked.

"So, how did your date go?" the straight edge superstar asked.

"Good."

"And?"

"And what, Phil?"

"Oh, come on man! How long have we known each other?"

"Since our Ring Of Honor days?"

"Right! And how long have you had this crush on Mickie?"

"Almost ten years, but I was always with Nikita. What's with the questions?"

"It's obvious! You like her and she likes you! So you two should hook up!"

Aaron-Paul sighed. "Look Phil, she and I already, well, sort of, talked about this last night. I don't want to rush into another relationship without knowing for sure, and I advised her the same thing, since she just got out of one."

"I'm just saying man. The window of opportunity will be opened for so long. Don't miss out on a good thing, you two were made for each other."

"I know, I've been hearing that a lot. Thanks Phil."

"That's what I'm hear for. Catch you later." Phil said as he left.

Aaron-Paul then threw his bag into the back and got in. Once started, he drove off.

During his search for a hair place, he heard _The Game_ from his phone. Knowing that it was Paul, he reached it from his dash and looked at the screen.

_Message To: Aaron-Paul_

_From: Paul_

_Sounds good, just let me know when. Aurora is excited to spend the day with you and me and Steph could use the day off for ourselves. Thanks again._

_Paul_

He than sat the phone back on the dash. His eyes then found a old-styled barber shop. He pulled in and them got out of his car.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

He entered the shop, seeing that an older gentleman was working. "Come in, come in!" he replied as he motioned Aaron-Paul to a vacant chair. "How can I help you today, sonny?" he asked as he put an apron over his shirt.

"I want a cut, like short."

"How short?"

"Short enough to spike it." he replied.

The barber nodded as he grabbed some scissors. About a half hour later, Aaron-Paul was looking in a mirror that the barber handed him.

"How's that?" he asked.

Aaron-Paul grinned. "Perfect!" he said as he ran a hand through his now short hair.

The barber nodded as he took the apron off and brushed the loose hair off. "That will be ten dollars even." the barber said.

Aaron-Paul nodded as he reached for his wallet and pulled out a twenty. "Keep the change, my good man." he said with a smile as he left the shop.

"Thank you! And have a nice day! The barber said.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

After texting Mickie, Aaron-Paul made his way back to the hotel, she texted him back her room number. After finding it, he knocked on the door. He waited for a moment, then the door opened. Mickie gasped for a minute. "Aaron-Paul! Did you cut your hair?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I've had my hair long forever, I decided for a change. Do you like it?" he asked.

She walked up to him, took her free hand and ran it through. She then smiled. "Yeah I do. You remind me of Channing Tatum."

"The dude from GI Joe?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, then. I'll take that a compliment." he said with a laugh. She laughed as well as she went back into her room to grab her bags.

"I'll go take those to my car, then we can go to Paul's and Steph's to get my nieces, then we can go get some lunch."

"Sounds good." she said as he grabbed her bags. "I'll wait in the lobby for you."

"Ok." he said as they parted ways.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

Aaron-Paul and Mickie made their way to Paul and Steph's room. Steph answered it and was surprised. "Aaron-Paul! Your hair!"

"Yeah, I chopped it."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Just wanted to. Are the girls ready?"

"**UNCLE AARON PAULY! AUNTIE MICKIE!" **Aurora shouted as she ran towards her uncle. He picked her up and hugged her.

"Hey kiddo." Aaron-Paul said as he hugged his niece. He put her down as she went to Mickie.

"What's this I heard my brother cut his hair?" he heard Paul asked from the bathroom.

"It's true bro." Aaron-Paul said as he went to the bathroom and knocked. Paul was putting his hair in a ponytail. He then turned his attention to his brother. "Wow. I can't remember the last time you had short hair." he replied. "It looks good though."

"Thanks." he replied.

"Steph, can I talk to you for a moment?" Mickie asked.

"Sure." Steph replied. "What's up?"

"I'll be brief, I'm in love with your brother in law." Mickie said.

Steph smiled. "I kinda gathered that from how you two are around each other."

"What should I do?"

"Take it slow, get to know Aaron-Paul. You two are definite soul mates."

"Thanks." She said with a smile. She then saw Aaron-Paul walk out of the bathroom. "We're ready." Mickie said.

Aaron-Paul nodded as he turned to Steph. "All of Murphy's things are in her bag. Thanks again, Aaron-Paul. It's been a while since me and Paul had a day to ourselves."

"Not a problem." Aaron-Paul said as he took Murphy's bag. He then took the carrier that has Murphy as Mickie took Aurora by the hand. They made their way to Aaron-Paul's car and left for the museum.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

**In The Next Chapter: **Part Two, the day at the museum, with Aaron-Paul's nieces.

**R&R Please!**

**Till Next Time……..**

**XxXSimply CerebalXxX**


	6. Chapter Six: Day Out With The Girls Part

**A/N: **Here's part two! Enjoy!

*******~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Making My Way Two You:**

**Chapter Six: Day Out With The Girls, Part Two**

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

After a quick lunch, Aaron-Paul drove everyone to the museum. After paying for everyone, Aaron-Paul and Mickie, along with the girls, made their way into the museum. Aaron-Paul was pushing Murphy in a stroller. He then turned to Aurora. "You ready, kiddo?" he asked.

She nodded as he lifted her up and put her on his shoulders. As they were making their way through the museum, Mickie noticed how Aaron-Paul was explaining certain things to Aurora. The little girl nodded and smiled at her uncle.

"You're the smartest uncle there is, Uncle Aaron-Paul." Aurora said.

"Thanks, Princess." Aaron-Paul replied as he hugged her.

_Wow, Aaron-Paul is good with kids, he'd make a great father someday, maybe even a great husband. Wait a minute, Mickie! You're thinking way to ahead! Baby steps, baby steps. _she thought.

"Auntie Mickie? You coming?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah, you coming Mickie?" Aaron-Paul asked. Mickie nodded as she rejoined the group.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

The group continued to make their way through the museum, when the sound of Murphy crying got Aaron-Paul's attention. He then stopped.

"Uncle Aaron-Paul, Murphy's awake." Aurora said.

Aaron-Paul nodded as he picked up his youngest niece. "What's all the hub-bub, Miss Murphy?" Aaron-Paul asked. He reached for the bag and grabbed a bottle. "Maybe your hungry?" he asked. When she refused, he then check to see if she needed to be changed. "Well, your not hungry and you don't need to be changed."

He started to rock Murphy, as he hummed a song. While he was doing this, Aurora turned to Mickie. "You like my uncle, don't you?" she asked.

Mickie blushed as she nodded. "You're a very smart girl, Aurora. Yes, I like your uncle a lot."

She smiled. "Uncle Aaron-Paul likes you a lot."

Mickie returned the smile. As she continued to watch Aaron-Paul with Murphy, she went back to her earlier thoughts, about how she thought Aaron-Paul would make a good father. She then turned her attention back to him, as he put Murphy back in her stroller.

"She asleep?" Mickie asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I use to do that whenever Aurora would get fussy. Shall we continue?" he asked as he saw Mickie take him by the hand. He then smiled at her as they continue their way through the museum.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

A few hours later, the group made their way out of the museum. They made their way to Aaron-Paul's car. "Did you have a good time, Aurora?" he asked.

She nodded. "That was fun, Uncle Aaron-Paul." she said.

"Good." he replied the smile as Mickie put Murphy in. They then drove to the hotel to drop off the girls.

"Hey, I have to talk to Paul for a moment." Aaron-Paul said.

Mickie nodded. "Ok, I'll wait for you in the lobby."

He nodded as she left. "What's up?" Paul asked.

Aaron-Paul sighed. "I'm in love with her." he confessed.

Paul's eyes light up. "That's great!"

"But..."

"But what?"

"I don't know if she feels the same."

"She does." Stephanie said as she joined the conversation. "She told me herself."

He nodded. "Ok, now that I know that, I just have to take things slow."

"Good idea." Paul said.

"I heard you got her roses and a stuffed horse." Steph said.

"Yeah, she liked them too."

"Smooth, Aaron-Paul. Where is Mickie anyway?" Paul asked.

"In the lobby, I told her I had to talk to you."

"Well, you better not keep her waiting." Steph suggested.

"Good idea. I'll see you guys later." Aaron-Paul said as he left the room.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

Aaron-Paul and Mickie left the hotel.

"Can you follow me to the airport?" she asked.

He nodded as they made their way back to the parking lot. After getting into their cars, Aaron-Paul followed Mickie to the airport.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

After checking her car at the rental, Aaron-Paul and Mickie made their way to the gate that her flight was at, they walked to a near-by spot.

"You've been quite since we've gotten here, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing." she replied, he could tell that she was lying.

"You sure?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, there is something. I've been thinking, a lot. What you said the night before."

"And?"

She bit her lip. "Well, my heart is saying go for it, that you're the best thing that could happen to me. But my brain says otherwise. I'm so confused right now."

"Hey, look." he said as he took her hand into his. "I've been thinking a lot lately since last night too. And I agree with you."

"Well, what should we do?" she ask.

"Only one thing we can do. Get to know each other better. I mean, if we believe that we were meant to be together, then we should at lest do that."

She nodded. "Your right."

He smiled. He knew that she was special, that he was the one he had been looking for since Nikita passed, but on the other hand, he didn't want to rush things, and her.

Then the announcement said that the flight was boarding. Mickie got up, as did Aaron-Paul.

"I'll call you when I get home." she said, she was still holding his hand.

"I'll be waiting." he stated. He then hugged her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She smiled at him as she grabbed her bag and went up to board her plane. She turned around, to get one last glance at him. She waved to him, then she boarded the plane.

He returned the wave. Once she was out of his sight, he sighed as he turned to leave. Then a voice from his past caught his attention.

"Never thought I'd see you here."

Aaron-Paul turned around, he was surprised who it was.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: DUNDUNDUN!!! Cliffhanger!**

**In The Next Chapter: **Someone form Aaron-Paul's past runs into him at the airport. Who is it?

**R&R Please!**

**Till Next Time……..**

**xXxSimpley CerebalxXx**


	7. Chapter Seven: Getting The Past Squared

**A/N: **Alter Bridge, Wind-Up, and Universal Republic own the rights to _In Loving Memory._ I just own the Masters (Mark, Sarah, and James).

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Making My Way To You**

**Chapter Seven: Getting The Past Squared Away**

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

"James? Is that you?" Aaron-Paul asked.

He nodded. "Yep, your brother told me that you were here." James Masters said. James was Nikita's younger brother, and was going to be Aaron-Paul's best man at the wedding. The two men shook hands. "I see that your doing better."

Aaron-Paul nodded. "Yeah, ten times better than I was, well, you know."

James nodded. "Yeah, I know. Mom and Dad want to see you, you know. See how your doing and all."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to stop over and talk to them."

"We can go now." James suggested. Aaron-Paul nodded in agreement as the two left the airport.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

The drive to the Master's house didn' t take long. Once the car pulled into the driveway, they exited and headed towords the house. James was the first to enter. "Hello? Mom? Dad? Anyone home?"

"James? Is that you?" his mother, Sara Masters asked.

"Yeah Mom, it's me. I brought a visitor over."

Sarah walked out of the kitchen. "Aaron-Paul? Is that you."

He nodded. He walked over to Sarah and hugged her.

"How are you doing? We haven't seen you since you went into rehab."

"I'm doing good. I went back to school and finished the rest of the semester. I've been meaning to stop by, but things have been crazy."

Sarah nodded. "Well, we've been worried about you. Do your parents know that your done with school?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm going to surprise them." At that moment, Nikita's father, Mark Masters, entered the house. He turned and looked at Aaron-Paul.

"Aaron-Paul?"

"Sir." he replied with a nod. Mark walked over and gave him a hug.

"How are you doing son?"

"Good, thanks."

"I do have a question," James asked as Aaron-Paul turned to him. "Who was with you at the airport?"

"Mickie James. One of the divas that works with Paul. She wanted me to follow her to the airport."

"Are you two?"

Aaron-Paul shook his head. "No."

"It's almost been a year son." Mark said.

"I know, I'm ready, but at the same time, I'm not." he sighed. "Look, this might sound crazy, but, I'm going to need your blessing."

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I wouldn't feel right dating again without your permission. I know it's weird, but I feel like that I would be cheating on her."

"Aaron-Paul," Mark started as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You do. Nikita wouldn't want you to be moping around. She would want you to be happy." Sarah and James nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Aaron-Paul replied with a half-smile on his face. "I have to go and make a stop."

"Don't be a stranger." James said as Aaron-Paul left the house.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

After picking up some flowers, Aaron-Paul drove to the cemetery. He parked his car, grabbed the flowers and a guitar case. He then made his way to where Nikita's grave was. It was the first time since the funeral since he was there. He stopped and looked at her headstone, his fingers traced the etched lettering. He sat the bouque next to the headstone.

"Hey Kita, it's me." He said, with a half-smile. "Um, I'm sorry that I haven't been here, things weren't going good for me for a while. I almost died because I couldn't handle losing you. But I got help, and I'm doing better, I even finished college. You would be so proud." Some tears started to fall. He sat the guitar case on the ground and opened it.

"I haven't sang this song since the funeral, so her goes." He said as he tuned his guitar. He then started to play In Loving Memory by Alter Bridge.

_Thanks for all you've done_

_I've missed you for so long_

_I can't believe you're gone_

_You still live in me_

_I feel you in the wind_

_You guide me constantly_

_I never knew what it was to be alone, no_

_Cause you were always there for me_

_You were always there waiting_

_And now I come home and I miss your face so_

_Smiling down on me_

_I close my eyes to see_

Some more tears started to fall from Aaron-Paul's eyes as he continued to sing.

_And I know, you're a part of me_

_And it's your song that sets me free_

_I sing it when I feel I can't hold on_

_I sing tonight cause it comforts me_

_I carry the things that remind me of you_

_In loving memory of_

_The one that was so true_

_You were as kind as you could be_

_And even though you're gone_

_You still mean the world to me_

_I never knew what it was to be alone, no_

_Cause you were always there for me_

_You were always there waiting_

_But now I come home and it's not the same, no_

_It feels empty and alone_

_I can't believe you're gone_

Some storm clouds started to form as droplets of rain started to fall.

_And I know, you're a part of me_

_And it's your song that sets me free_

_I sing it when I feel I can't hold on_

_I sing tonight cause it comforts me_

_I'm glad he set you free from sorrow_

_I'll still love you more tomorrow_

_And you'll be here with me still_

_And what you did, you did with feelin__g_

_And You always found the meaning_

_And you always will_

_And you always wil_

_lAnd you always will_

"Kita, I've meet someone. I would like to get to know her better. She makes me feel alive, I haven't felt like this since you, but if you can give me a sign, then I will know that your ok with me moving on."

_And I know, you're a part of me_

_And it's your song that sets me free_

_I sing it when I feel I can't hold on_

_I sing tonight cause it comforts me_

As he finished the song, a voice whispered to him. _I want you to be happy Aaron-Paul, and I will away love you._

He smiled as he put his guitar away. "And I will always love you Kita." he said as he got up. He took one final look at the headstone as he made his way to his car and drove off. He was going home. Back to the place where he belongs.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

**In The Next Chapter: **Aaron-Paul goes home to see his parents.

**R&R Please!**

**Till Next Time……..**

**XxXSimply CerebalXxX**


	8. Chapter Eight: Coming Home

**A/N: **Alter Bridge, Wind-Up, and Universal Republic own the rights to _Coming Home._ If you can't tell, I'm a big Alter Bridge fan. ~*LOL*~ Enjoy!

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Making My Way To You**

**Chapter Eight: Coming Home**

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

_So I'm coming home_

_Back to the place where I belong_

_I'll rest my song_

_I'm so alone_

_Far from the streets I call my own_

_I'm coming home_

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Damn, it feel good to be home…_ Aaron-Paul thought as he pulled into Richmond. He will always consider Nashua as his first home, but the second he was in Richmond, he fell in love with the city. It was back in his senor year, he and his friends went there for spring break. While he was in college, he returned there on his summer break.

He continued to drive through Richmond, then he made it to his parents. He noticed that his sister's car was there. After parking his car, he got out and made his way to the door. He rang the door and waited. A few minutes later, the door opened.

"Aaron-Paul?" Lynn asked.

"Who else?" he asked jokingly as he entered the house.

"So, what brings you by?"

"Well, I wanted to surprise everyone." he said. The two sibling hugged. "The folks around?"

"Yeah, they're in the kitchen. Did you cut your hair?"

He nodded as they made their way to the kitchen. "Guess who?"

"My baby's home." Patricia Levesque said as she got up to hug her youngest child. "You cut your hair?"

"Ah, Mom. Yeah I did." he said as she hugged him. Paul Sr, Aaron-Paul's father, had just entered the house, when he saw his son. "Hey Pop. Good to see you." he said with a smile.

Paul smiled as he walked over to his son. "It's good to see you too, son."

"So, what brings you by?"

"I just finished college! Graduation is in April."

"Oh sweetie, we're all proud of you." Patricia said.

"Thanks. That's not all." he said as he sat down.

"What else, son?"

"Well, I've met someone, one of the divas that works with Paul."

"It's not that French girl, is it?"

"Maryse? No, she and Mike are dating."

"What about that McCool girl?"

Aaron-Paul's eyes went wide. "Are you kidding me? She's with Mark."

At that moment, _Obsession, _rang from his phone. "Ah! It's Mickie James, isn't it?" Lynn asked.

Aaron-Paul nodded as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone. "Hello MJ." he said.

"_Hey tiger, what's up?"_

"Not a whole lot, just visiting my parents and sister."

"_That's good. I'm on my way to my parents." _

"Cool, I'll call you later, maybe we can go do something."

"_I would love to, but..."_

"I know, your in Richmond. So am I."

"_Your parents live in Richmond?"_

"Mmm-hmm."

"_That's so cool. Yeah, defiantly get back at me."_

"Ok, talk to you later."

"_Bye."_

Aaron-Paul hung up. He then looked at his parents and sister, who all had smiles on their faces.

"I can guess by the looks that you all approve?"

"If your happy son, so are we."

"Cool, I'm going to see the city, see if anything changed. I'll be back later." he said as he got up. He hugged his parents and sister than left the house.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

Mickie had just pulled up to her parent's farm. After she parked her car, she got out and went the door and knocked. The door opened.

"Hey sis." Latoya, Mickie's sister said.

"Hey Toya. Mom and Dad home?"

"Yeah, they are out in the back." Latoya said.

Mickie nodded as she walked through the house and to the back yard. "Hey Mom, Dad." she said.

"Hello dear." her mom said as they hugged. "I'm heard about you and Jake. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I've, kinda, met another guy." she said with a smile.

"Really, who?" Mickie's father asked as he walked in.

"His name is Aaron-Paul. He's such a sweet guy. He's brothers with Paul."

"Which Paul is that?"

"Triple H."

"Oh, ok then." her dad said. "Well, as long as he makes my daughter happy, that's all that matters."

"Thanks Dad. You guys are the best." she replied as she hugged her parents and sister and left the house for her own.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

_So I'm coming home_

_Back to a world left long ago_

_Now I know_

_I'm coming home_

_I'll find my way back_

_I'm letting go_

_I'm coming home_

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

Aaron-Paul drove throught the city, seeing if there were any major changes, which there wasn't. He was deciding what to do next, find a place to live, talk to Vince about getting signed on with WWE, and the certian possibility of him and Mickie getting together. He drove to the outskirts of town. He found a hill. He followed the road, which took him to the top. He got out, and he was speechless. The view was perfect, you could see all the buildings. "This would be awesome to see at night. Maybe that's what Mickie and I should do tonight."

Grinning at the idea, he got back into his car. He had a lot to get ready for before the night's activites.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

**In The Next Chapter: **Mickie and Aaron-Paul go out on a second date. Will this help bring them closer?

**R&R Please!**

**Till Next Time……..**

**XxXSimply CerebalXxX**


End file.
